Cita a Ciegas
by Itara
Summary: SasuNaru. AU. Sasuke es un ejecutivo que quiere olvidar a cierto compañero de trabajo. Por su parte, Naruto es un joven al que le encantaría conocer gente nueva. Lo que ninguno espera es que un anuncio de periódico les unirá de una manera inimaginable.


**_¡Buenas! Este es mi primer fic, y como no podía ser de otra manera, me he decantado por un SasuNaru *.* Si es que estos dos son de un cuco que no pueden con ello. Pues nada, espero que os guste._**

**_Naruto _y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Cita a Ciegas_**

"_Rubito juguetón. Cariñoso, despistado, pero buena gente, busca amistad (y lo que surja). Para contactar con él, llama al teléfono 1523711482"_

En un parque de la cuidad de Konoha, un joven de tez pálida leía atentamente los anuncios de contactos del _Daily Konoha_. Bebió un sorbo del café que llevaba en sus manos. A pesar del frío que había traído consigo el invierno, el muchacho decidió dar un paseo en la hora libre de su trabajo. Necesitaba despejar su mente, y sabía que el frío de la calle le ayudaría. Releyó detenidamente los anuncios que había rodeado con el bolígrafo, pues eran los que más le habían llamado la atención. Morenos, altos, con ojos claros…la gama de contactos era amplia, pero fue el último de los anuncios el que le empujó a llamar. _"Total, por probar"_ pensó el muchacho mientras marcaba en su móvil el teléfono que indicaba el anuncio.

Mientras, en un apartamento no muy lejos de allí…

- Maldita sea, ¿Dónde te has metido? -se preguntaba a sí mismo un joven de ojos azules.

No paraba de correr de un lado para otro buscando su teléfono móvil mientras este no dejaba de sonar. Finalmente lo encontró tras un cojín del sofá.

- ¿Dígame? -preguntó atropelladamente.

- ¿Uzumaki Naruto? -preguntó a su vez una voz femenina.

- Sí, soy yo.

- Le llamaba de la sección de contactos del periódico _Daily Konoha _para informarle de que una persona está interesada en su anuncio.

"_Qué rapidez"_ pensó el muchacho. No hacía ni una semana desde que había decidido darse a conocer en el periódico y ya tenía a una persona que preguntaba por él.

- Su contacto quería concertar una cita con usted -continuó la mujer.- ¿Le parece bien?

- Sí, sí. Me parece estupendo.-a pesar de que la joven no podía verle, el muchacho sonrió ampliamente.

- De acuerdo. El encuentro tendrá lugar mañana a las 22:00 horas en la habitación 104 del hotel Akatsuki.

- ¡¿En un hotel? -preguntó alarmado el chico.

- ¿Hay algún problema con eso, señor?

- No. Es sólo que me ha sorprendido.

- Pues si no hay inconvenientes, es todo -concluyó la mujer- Espero que pase usted una buena noche.

Y sin más, colgó. El joven también colgó el móvil. Se pasó la mano lentamente por su cabello mientras los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Acababa de recordar que el hotel Akatsuki era conocido por reunir en él a gente adinerada, por lo que se hacía obligatorio el ir con traje de etiqueta. Paseó la vista por la estancia sin ver realmente nada. Debía encontrar ropa adecuada para la cita, y debía hacerlo ya. Se encaminó a su habitación y buscó en su armario algo decente con lo que le dejasen entrar en el hotel. Después de rebuscar entre todas sus camisetas encontró una camisa blanca. La miró detenidamente, pues no recordaba que la tuviese. Estaba algo arrugada, pero eso tenía solución. Se dirigió de nuevo al salón y dejó la camisa en una silla. Se disponía a volver a su cuarto cuando reparó en algo que había sobre la mesa. Era el _Konoha Today_ de hacía dos días. Lo había comprado con la intención de buscar a alguien en la sección de contactos, pero no había tenido mucha suerte. Tan sólo un anuncio había resultado de su agrado.

"_Joven ardiente desea compartir su fuego contigo. Si crees que no te derretirás al verme, llama al 1528411732"_

Sólo de recordarlo, hizo que se le subieran los colores. Le gustaría saber quién era el autor, pero ya tenía concertada una cita y no iba a llamar. _"Bueno, si la primera cita que tengo sale mal, llamo al pirómano"_ pensó con una sonrisilla asomando a sus labios.

- S & N -

A falta de tres horas de encontrarse con su cita los nervios hicieron mella en el rubio. Había quemado la única camisa que tenía cuando la estaba planchando. _"¿¡Ahora qué hago!"_ pensaba mientras buscaba en el armario, sin éxito, otra camisa.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, y con la ropa de estar por casa, salió corriendo hacia la calle. Fue esquivando a la gente y se dirigió calle abajo a casa de un amigo. Empezó a aporrear la puerta desesperado, deseando que hubiera alguien en casa.

- Ya va, ya va -se oyó una voz masculina desde el interior-¿Quién es? -preguntó

- Shikamaru, soy Naruto. Ábreme, necesito tu ayuda.

- ¿Qué quieres? -dijo mientras abría la puerta.

- Necesito que me prestes una camisa. Rápido.

- ¿Y para qué quieres una camisa?

- Pues… -comenzó a ruborizarse.

- Bueno, no me lo cuentes, seguro que es algo problemático. Espera aquí, voy por ella.

Pasados unos minutos, que a Naruto se le hicieron interminables, apareció Shikamaru con una elegante y reluciente camisa blanca.

- ¡Es perfecta! Gracias, Shikamaru.

- De nada, pero procura traérmela de una pieza -le dijo el moreno.

- Descuida, la trataré muy bien -sonrió el rubio antes de volver a toda prisa a su casa.

En la otra punta de la cuidad se encontraba la misteriosa pareja del rubio, preparándose para la velada. Se puso su mejor traje pensando en cómo sería su cita. Como no sacó nada en claro, dejó el tema, se perfumó y salió de casa en dirección al hotel.

- S & N -

- Deprisa, deprisa -murmuraba el ojiazul en el ascensor del hotel.

Como si los nervios por la cita no fueran suficientes, ahora se le unía el hecho de llegar tarde. En cuanto las puertas del ascensor le permitieron colarse entre ellas, se precipitó por el pasillo, buscando la habitación 104. Se quedó parado ante la puerta a la espera de que su respiración volviese a ser lenta y acompasada. Giró el pomo de la puerta. No le extrañó que se encontrase abierta. Se internó en la habitación y cerró tras de sí.

Estaba en una estancia a oscuras. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a ella, percibió que un pequeño pasillo daba paso a una amplia sala. Se quedó parado cuando detectó una sombra sentada en el borde de lo que parecía una cama. El rubio se tensó y tragó saliva. A pesar de haber quedado en la habitación de un hotel, no había caído en la cuenta de que una cama era el mueble indispensable de dicha estancia. Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando que las imágenes que aparecían tras sus párpados desaparecieran cuanto antes. Una cama, él y su acompañante desnudos,…y todo lo que allí podrían hacer.

- Llegas tarde -una profunda voz masculina le sacó de su ensoñación.

Esa voz le era muy familiar, pero no quería creer que fuera "esa" persona. Por eso buscó con desesperación un interruptor para poder ver a su pareja con claridad y comprobar que no era "él".

- ¡¿Sasuke?

- ¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó el Uchiha.

- No, ¿qué haces tú aquí? Yo tengo una cita.

- Pues igual que yo, dobe.

Por alguna extraña razón a Naruto no le importó que su "cita secreta" fuese Sasuke. Más bien al contrario, le tranquilizó.

- ¿Eres tú quien llamó al _Daily Konoha_? -inquirió mirándole muy serio.

El moreno no contestó. Si estaba ahí era porque la respuesta a esa pregunta era demasiado obvia como para decirla en alto. Y el rubio también se dio cuenta.

- ¿Por qué? -continuó Naruto, bajando la mirada hasta clavarla en el suelo- ¿Por qué juegas conmigo?

- ¿Jugar contigo? -cada vez estaba más confuso- Yo no estoy jugando con nadie.

- ¡No mientas! -Uzumaki le dedicó una mirada de odio- De toda la gente que podría haberme llamado, ¡¿por qué tenías que ser tú?

- No sabía quién iba a ser mi cita -aclaró con voz calmada- Si hubiese sabido que eras tú, no habría concertado nada de esto, y menos sabiendo cuál iba a ser tu reacción.

- Entonces, ¿por qué decidiste llamar preguntando por ese anuncio? -el moreno le miró fijamente sin decir palabra- ¡Contesta!

Sasuke se levantó de la cama y caminó lentamente hasta el rubio, acompasando sus pasos con sus palabras.

- Rubio…Cariñoso…Despistado… -levantó su mano y acarició suavemente la mejilla del muchacho- La posibilidad de que fueses tú era de una entre un millón -acercó su rostro al del ojiazul, dejando sus labios muy próximos- Tenía que arriesgarme -y le besó suavemente.

Naruto tenía los ojos muy abiertos a causa de la impresión. Ni siquiera era consciente de que lo que tanto había deseado estaba teniendo lugar. Observó a Sasuke cuando se separó de sus labios. Tras unos segundos en silencio, fue capaz de recuperar el habla.

- No has contestado a mi pregunta.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de volver a abrirlos.

- Porque quería olvidarte.

- ¿¡Cómo! -preguntó Naruto aún más desconcertado de lo que ya estaba.

- ¿Es que no lo ves? -su voz adquirió un leve matiz de enfado– Esto no es normal.

El rubio seguía mirándole sin comprender, aumentando inconscientemente la irritación del moreno.

- ¡Somos hombres! -hacía aspavientos con sus brazos, dirigiéndolos de uno a otro- ¡Somos dos hombres, Naruto! Y para complicarlo todo aún más, trabajamos juntos. ¿Qué crees que pensarían nuestros compañeros si se enterasen?

- ¿Y qué?

- ¿Cómo que "y qué"? ¿Es que no lo entiendes? -el Uchiha estaba entre sorprendido por la respuesta del otro y enojado; o no lo entendía, o no lo quería entender.

- Claro que lo entiendo -respondió dolido- Por eso te repito ¿y qué? ¿Tan grave es? -sus ojos reflejaban dolor- ¿Sólo porque seamos dos hombres se nos prohíbe estar juntos? ¿Es eso lo que insinúas, Sasuke?

El moreno apartó la mirada del rostro del rubio. Ver el dolor en sus ojos azules era algo que le rompía por dentro. Sabía que Naruto no lo entendería, por eso nunca se lo había explicado, decidiendo en su lugar alejarse de él.

- Hablas de vergüenza -continuó el ojiazul, intentando verle alguna lógica a todo ese asunto- Del qué dirán si llegan a enterarse; pero llamaste a ese anuncio sabiendo que quién acudiría a la cita sería un hombre. Así que, esa excusa no me vale, Sasuke -se acercó a él y le levantó el mentón suavemente para que el moreno le mirase- Hace un momento me has besado a pesar de ser un hombre, ¿por qué?

- Porque he querido.

- ¿Y cuánto tiempo hacía que no hacías lo que querías? Te preocupas demasiado de lo que opina la gente, Sasuke. En ocasiones también es bueno dejarse llevar -y le besó.

Sasuke le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, apretando al rubio contra sí.

- ¿Sasuke? -inquirió el rubio cuando sus labios se separaron al sentir las manos del moreno recorrer su espalda de arriba abajo.

- Tienes razón -acercó sus labios al cuello del ojiazul- Voy a hacer lo que quiero -bajó por él dándole besos hasta llegar al borde de la camisa- Voy a hacerte lo que llevo deseando desde hace tiempo.

- Sasu… Mmm -acabó de gemir el rubio

Sasuke había aprovechado que el otro abría la boca para besarle con pasión, introduciéndole la lengua dentro. Naruto no opuso resistencia, sino que fue más bien al contrario. Dejó que su compañero hiciese cuanto quisiese, incitándole a seguir cuando su propia lengua fue al encuentro de la del moreno.

Mientras, el Uchiha iba desabrochando con parsimonia la camisa del rubio quien, ante la lentitud del otro, decidió ayudarle a desvestirle. Con una última caricia de sus lenguas, Sasuke se separó de la boca de su pareja, descendiendo por su cuello. Al llegar a los pezones exhaló su aliento sobre uno de ellos, poniéndolo algo más duro antes de introducirlo en su boca. Tras dedicarles unos minutos de atención, el Uchiha se dispuso a seguir bajando por el cuerpo de Naruto, desnudándole a su paso, pero el rubio le atrajo con sus manos hacia su boca, obligándole a enderezarse. No obstante, el ojiazul aprovechó para desabotonar a gran velocidad la camisa de su amante, dejando a la vista el musculoso torso del joven. Y no paró ahí. Llevó sus manos a los pantalones de moreno, desabrochándole el cinturón. Tras bajar la cremallera, bajó tanto el pantalón como el bóxer que llevaba debajo, sólo lo justo para liberar el miembro del ojinegro.

Fue rozándolo suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos desde la base hasta la punta. Separó su boca de la del Uchiha, clavando cada uno la mirada en el otro, manteniendo sus cuerpos muy juntos, casi pegados. Naruto cerró su mano en torno al pene de Sasuke, ejerciendo una ligera presión en él. Se notaba caliente y duro, de sobra preparado para él. Llevo su mano cerrada hasta la base para luego devolverla de nuevo a su sitio, en el extremo donde se encontraba. Observó con deleite la reacción del moreno, quien había cerrado los ojos al tiempo que dejaba salir un leve gemido. Abrió los ojos cuando el rubio se detuvo.

- Hazlo otra vez –pidió.

Alargó sus brazos hasta la cabeza del rubio y, enredando sus dedos en el cabello, lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo con suavidad, mientras el rubio repetía el proceso en el miembro de su compañero. Aceleró el ritmo, elevando la temperatura del ojinegro rápidamente. Pero no quería que acabase tan pronto.

Sasuke abrió los ojos cuando el rubio liberó su miembro antes de que se corriese. Al mirarle a los ojos comprendió que él también necesitaba que le estimulasen. Sonrió de medio lado. Con un veloz movimiento, el Uchiha tumbó en la cama a su acompañante. Antes de que Naruto hubiese asimilado su nueva posición, Sasuke ya le había desnudado y se encontraba arrodillado entre sus piernas.

-Dios -comentó, acercando sus labios al miembro que se erguía ante él- Cuánto tiempo he deseado esto -y se introdujo de golpe el pene en su boca.

-Ah -gimió el ojiazul con una sonrisa asomando a sus labios- ¿Soñabas con comerme la…? ¡Ah! -gimió al sentir los dientes de Sasuke cerrarse suavemente en torno a su erección.

No obstante, el moreno deshizo la presa de sus dientes y siguió masturbándole con la boca. El rubio llevó sus manos a los cabellos del moreno y, agarrándolos con suavidad, le impuso el ritmo que necesitaba. Empujó con fuerza la cabeza de Sasuke contra él al tiempo que elevaba la cadera, introduciendo su pene hasta el fondo de la boca del moreno, en el momento en que sintió el orgasmo.

El ojinegro se levantó del suelo, limpiándose los restos de semen que habían resbalado por sus labios. Separó las piernas de Naruto, que parecían haber perdido la fuerza tras el orgasmo, y le elevó ligeramente las caderas, dejando a su alcance la entrada del rubio. Lamió dos de sus dedos y con precisión los introdujo de un empujón en su pareja, quien arqueó la espalda ante el dolor de la invasión. Sasuke observó cómo la mueca de dolor que se había formado en la cara del ojiazul iba desapareciendo conforme pasaban los segundos. Sacó lentamente los dedos y los volvió a introducir con fuerza. El rubio movía las caderas al compás de los dedos del Uchiha, por lo que éste convino que ya era suficiente. Sacó sus dedos del interior de Naruto y se subió de rodillas a la cama, dejando al joven entre sus piernas.

Gateó hasta colocarse sobre su pecho, dejando su erección al alcance de Naruto, quien entendió de inmediato el propósito de su amante. Introdujo el miembro del moreno en su boca, dejándole empapado en saliva. Tras apartarse de encima suyo, Sasuke le indicó que se colocase en el centro del colchón. Volvió a colocarse sobre él y, acomodándose entre sus piernas, comenzó a introducir su miembro en el rubio. Iba muy despacio, atento a todas las reacciones de dolor que se reflejaban en el rostro del otro. No había introducido ni la mitad cuando Naruto no pudo más.

- No…n…para -rogó. La angustia se percibía en su voz, agitando su respiración- Es demasiado…No puedo.

- Aguanta -pidió el moreno. Aunque al otro le doliese, debía reconocer que penetrar ese espacio tan estrecho le era realmente placentero- Sólo un poco más.

- Sasuke -gimió con voz lastimera. Al sentir que el Uchiha seguía empujando, no dudó en chillar- ¡DUELE!

- Está bien, cálmate, Naruto -acarició el rostro del muchacho, que se encontraba bañado en sudor- Saldré de ti, pero primero debes calmarte. Si no, te dolerá más. Cálmate, Naruto -su voz se convirtió en su susurro- Ya se acabó.

- Sasuke -buscó con la mirada al joven.

El moreno se estiró y le besó suavemente en los labios. Naruto temía que se hubiese enfadado por el intento fallido, pero no era así. Nada más lejos de la realidad, los besos de Sasuke eran suaves, tiernos, parecía entregarse en cuerpo y alma en cada uno de ellos. El rubio llevó sus manos a la cabeza del moreno e introdujo los dedos entre sus cabellos para empujarle suavemente la cabeza hacia él. El Uchiha mantenía los codos apoyados en el colchón, evitando descargar su peso sobre el cuerpo que se encontraba bajo el suyo, aunque ejerciendo la presión necesaria en él para que le sintiese. Siguieron besándose hasta que Sasuke apartó su rostro del de su compañero.

- Ya está -suspiró con cansancio- Ya estoy dentro de ti, Naruto.

El rubio abrió los ojos asombrado. Era cierto. No sabía cómo, pero notaba el miembro de su amante palpitando en su interior. Con los dulces besos que le había proporcionado Sasuke se había distraído lo necesario como para que el moreno, muy lentamente, se introdujese por completo en él.

El Uchiha acarició su mejilla con cariño. No dejaba de escudriñar el rostro del rubio, en busca de una señal de dolor. Pero no la había. Era cierto que se sentía bastante incómodo por sentir esa parte de Sasuke dentro de él, pero no dolía. Poco a poco su rostro se iluminó, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en él.

- Hazme el amor, Sasuke -dijo con voz lujuriosa.

Atrapó el rostro del moreno entre sus manos y lo acercó al suyo, besándole con fuerza. Sasuke comenzó a moverse muy lentamente, intentando no hacer daño al rubio. Pero todos sus esfuerzos por contenerse se fueron al traste cuando el joven Uzumaki introdujo la lengua en el interior de su boca, metiéndola y sacándola con velocidad, haciendo que un poco de saliva resbalase por las comisuras de sus labios.

En ese momento, el moreno perdió el control. Sodomizar a Naruto mientras el rubio le violaba la boca con su lengua era algo que nunca habría imaginado ni en sus mejores sueños. Arremetió con fuerza contra el joven, acelerando sus movimientos hasta convertirlos en salvajes. Con cada embestida los muchachos se veían impedidos de poder mantener sus bocas unidas, por lo que se separaron, boqueando con velocidad para recuperar el oxígeno que necesitaban para no sucumbir tan pronto ante el placer. Naruto se agarró con fuerza a los musculosos brazos de Sasuke, pues cada nueva embestida era más fuerte que la anterior, haciéndole imposible que permaneciese quieto en el sitio. Con una última y fuerte entrada, la espalda del Uchiha se arqueó, estirando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras una oleada de placer recorría su espina dorsal. Permaneció estático durante unos segundos en esa posición. Cuando recuperó el aliento, bajó lentamente hasta descansar su cuerpo sobre el del otro, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio, quien rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos para que no perdiese de golpe el calor corporal. Dedicaron unos segundos a recuperar el aliento, antes de que Sasuke se incorporase de nuevo.

- ¿Estás bien, Naruto? -preguntó con preocupación, observándole. Su pasión desenfrenada bien podría haber causado daños en el cuerpo de su pareja.

Pero el ojiazul no contestó enseguida. Acarició con ternura el rostro del Uchiha. Sus mejillas aún seguían sonrosadas a causa del esfuerzo.

- Eres increíble -contestó como en una ensoñación.

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco. Seguramente ese primer orgasmo del rubio era el causante de su repentino delirio. Tensó los músculos de sus extremidades antes de salir del interior del ojiazul, quien sintió cómo una cálida sustancia resbalaba por su trasero. Se quedaron tumbados boca arriba sin decirse nada, hasta que el sueño les venció.

- S & N -

La luz que entraba por la ventana incidió en el rostro de Naruto, despertándole. Abrió lentamente los ojos, observando el cielo nublado a través de los cristales. Pero una presión en su pecho le hizo dirigir la vista hacia abajo. Sasuke se encontraba dormido, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Le había rodeado la cintura con sus brazos. Su cara angelical mientras dormía hizo sonreír tiernamente al rubio.

En ese momento, el moreno se despertó. Parpadeó varias veces hasta que todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a su memoria. Miró a Naruto, sonriéndole con cariño.

- ¿Cómo estás? –le preguntó

- Me duelen un poco la espalda y las piernas, pero estoy bien. Al fin y al cabo, tengo que ser fuerte si pretendo mantener tu ritmo -dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El moreno frunció el ceño en señal de preocupación, acto que no pasó desapercibido para el rubio, quien cambió de tema rápidamente para distraerle.

- Oye, ¿cuánto tiempo reservaste la habitación?

- Toda la noche.

- ¿Reservaste una habitación toda la noche sin saber quién iba a venir? –preguntó el rubio, perplejo.

- Sólo por si acaso -contestó Sasuke acercándose al ojiazul- Naruto…

- ¿Qué? –preguntó, ruborizado.

Cada vez tenía al moreno más y más cerca, con la misma expresión de deseo de la noche anterior.

- Aún no me has dado el beso de "Buenos días" –le reprochó divertido el moreno.

- Eres de lo que no hay.

Ambos estaban a punto de besarse cuando alguien tocó la puerta, sacándoles de su fantasía.

- ¿Quién es? -preguntó el Uchiha claramente enfadado.

- Disculpe, señor, pero se le ha acabado la reserva. Usted y su acompañante deben abandonar cuanto antes la habitación -respondió la mujer de la limpieza al otro lado de la puerta.

- Está bien, no tardaremos -miró a su compañero y sentenció – No pueden evitarlo: les encanta estropear los momentos románticos.

El rubio no pudo más que reírse de la situación en la que se encontraban. Sasuke, en señal de rebeldía, abrazó más fuerte al ojiazul, diciéndole muy bajito "No me quiero ir". Pero la mujer de la limpieza volvió a llamar.

- Ya va, ya va -refunfuñó el moreno- Venga Naruto, vámonos.

Los dos se vistieron lo más rápido que pudieron mientras la mujer de la limpieza seguía insistiendo con sus golpecitos a la puerta. Cansados y a medio vestir, salieron del cuarto y se terminaron de arreglar en el pasillo del hotel. Naruto no paraba de reír por lo que estaba pasando, pero al Uchiha no le hacía ninguna gracia el asunto.

- Venga, Sasuke, tómatelo con humor -le dijo ya en la calle- ¿Vamos a mi casa y desayunamos?

- Vale.

Caminaron por unas cuantas calles en las que no había nadie. Se notaba que era primera hora de la mañana. _"Ya nos podría haber dejado un poco más la mujer esa"_, pensó Sasuke.

- Mira, es ahí -Naruto señalaba un gran bloque de edificios.

Cuando entraron en la casa, el rubio se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno mientras le indicaba a Sasuke que se pusiera cómodo en el sofá.

Al sentarse, el moreno cogió el periódico que estaba ahí tirado. Se sorprendió cuando vio que estaba abierto por la sección de contactos. Observó con una rápida ojeada que había un anuncio marcado con bolígrafo rojo y lo leyó apresuradamente. Apenas había acabado de asimilarlo cuando se precipitó hacia la cocina, periódico en mano, para pedir explicaciones.

- Naruto, ¿qué es esto?

- La sección de contactos del _Konoha Today_ de hace unos días -respondió con normalidad el rubio.

- Eso ya lo veo. Y también veo que hay un anuncio señalado.

- Sí -se sonrojó levemente- Había pensado que si la anterior cita me iba mal, llamaría a ese.

Sasuke relajó su expresión, dejando el periódico sobre la encimera que tenía más próxima.

- Habría dado lo mismo –comentó en voz baja. Naruto le miró con la duda reflejada en su rostro- Me habrías llamado a mí –aclaró.

El rubio abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo. No podía creerlo. No podía ser cierto.

- ¡¿Pusiste un anuncio? –gritó casi rallando en la histeria- ¿Y si te llega a llamar un maníaco sexual?

- Oye, que yo te llamé y no soy un maníaco de esos -replicó en tono divertido.

- Eso es lo que tú te crees, Sasuke –murmuró en voz baja el rubio, pensando que el otro no lo escucharía.

- Con que soy un pervertido, ¿eh? -Sasuke se acercó al ojiazul, agarrándole suavemente por la cintura. Acercó su rostro al de su pareja, dejando sus labios muy próximos- Puede que tengas razón.

- Sasu… -Naruto no terminó su frase.

Los labios del moreno se movían exigentes sobre los suyos, exigiendo lo que le pertenecía por derecho desde la noche anterior. Cuando se separaron, el Uchiha preguntó.

- ¿Ya está listo el desayuno? Me muero de hambre.

- Eso puede esperar.

Y dicho esto el rubio se abalanzó sobre su amante, acorralándole contra la encimera de la cocina. "Y dice que soy yo el maníaco sexual" pensó con ironía el moreno, mientras el rubio le introducía la lengua en la boca.

* * *

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
